freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Nickelodeon Pinchface
In a funky-style room, two eyes, big glasses, a mouth, and a bow appear in the center. In the background two fists with eyes and lips on the right and two Nicks on the left. The two fists do the "Nick Nick Nick". Screens behind them say "Nick." Every time the. Scare factor: Medium to Nightmare. Due to the face's freaky look scaring quite a lot of children . But it's lower for those who are used it. The video : watch if you dare! Category:Scariest logos in the world!!!!!!!!!! Category:Logos that scare Jamie Meaney Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Scary Logos Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Nightmare Logos Category:Nightmare-only Rated Logos Category:Multicolored Logos Category:1992 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1992 Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:Nickelodeon logos Category:Logos that can cause a seizure Category:Scary Logos that dissolved in 2003 Category:Logos that scare Beast Boy Category:Logos that cause Cancer Category:On & Off villains Category:Logos that people think are scary but is not Category:Logos that are not scary anymore Category:Sought before logos Category:I dont get it! Category:Run For Your Life!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:GULP Category:Why is this Scary? Category:Fancy Logos Category:Haunted Childhood Category:Oppan Gangnam Style Category:Lame logos Category:Villains turned to the good side Category:NOBODY CARES Category:3D Logos Category:Top 11 scariest logos on Earth Category:Spaz Category:The Muppets Category:Funky Logos Category:Logos that could not scare me Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:Logos that scare Woody (BFDI) Category:Villains Category:Logos that should not be watched by people who are prone to epilepsy Category:Logos that scare Max (Secret Life of Pets) Category:Nickelodeon Category:Logos that scare Ms Michelle Category:Logos that scare Miss Michelle Category:Logos that used to scare Konnichiku Category:Face logos Category:Tom Kenny. Enough said. Category:Logos that do not scare PBS66 Category:Logos that scare Captain Crandall Category:Logos that don't scare Gumball Watterson Category:Logos That Could Scare Zach Elliott Category:Logos That Could Not Scare Zach Elliott Category:It's not a logo Category:Logos that make Buhdeuces head blow up Category:Logos that Courage the Cowardly Dog hates Category:Logos that scare Courage The Cowardly Dog Category:Logos that scare Gumball Watterson Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Holy ROBLOXIAN Category:Logos that scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that scare Junior Asparagus Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior Category:Logos that scare Twilight Sparkle Category:Logos that scare Pinkie Pie Category:Logos that scare Fluttershy Category:Logos that scare Rarity Category:Logos that scare AppleJack Category:Logos that scare Rainbow Dash Category:Logos that scare The Princesses of Ponyville Category:Logos that scare The Mane 9 Category:Evil Logos Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Logos that scare Lincoln Loud Category:Logos that scare Leni Loud Category:Logos that scare Wubbzy Category:Logos that make me scream Category:Scary Nickelodeon Logos Category:Scary Yellow Logos Category:TIME TO DIE Category:Nightmares Category:Logos that make Flaky cry (HTF) Category:SwEEt drEAms or dIE Category:IT'S EVIL I TELL YOU!!! EVIL!!! Category:The day has finally arrived! Category:SHRIEK!!!!! Category:Logos that scare Olivia carey Category:Logos that frighteb Demi Lovato Category:Demi Lovato's favorite logos Category:Ytv Category:GENGARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR Category:Electric Solider Porygon Level Crazy Flashing Category:Things & Stuff Category:Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too! Category:Logos that scare Barney Category:P Category:I Category:N Category:C Category:H Category:F Category:A Category:E Category:Logos That Make Pingu Piss And Shit The Bed 12:30am Category:Logos that Madame Blueberry cries at Category:Logos that scare Madame Blueberry Category:Logos that scare Johnny Bravo Category:Logos that scare Captain Underpants Category:Logos that scare The Powerpuff Girls Category:Logos that scare Samurai Jack Category:Logos that scare Cow and Chicken Category:Logos that scare Red Guy Category:Logos that scare Billy and Mandy Category:Logos that scare Chowder Category:Logos that scare Dexter and Deedee Category:Logos that scare Mac and Bloo Category:Logos that scare Flapjack Category:Logos that scare Ren Hoek Category:Logo Will Make Kenny Die Category:Logos that make Izuku Midoriya cry Category:Logos That Make Jaysin Cry Category:Logos That Scare Gray Fullbuster